Data storage systems are often used to store large quantities of data with fast access times. In many situations, redundant arrays are used to protect against drive failures and corruption or write failures. Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) technology is often used to prevent data loss. In RAID-5, a single disk failure per array can be recovered from, although recovery times can be slow. In RAID-6, two disk failures can be recovered from. RAID-6 also allows for detection of data corruption or a lost write.